Dancing in the Dark
by MusicallyPromiscuous
Summary: 'Why didn't you tell me, Will? We're a team, remember' / Emma and Will are in love, they're living together and they are happier than ever. Until a secret from Will's past shows up on his doorstep and things change. For Better or Worse?


Friday night, 8:45pm, September 16th, 2011. Guess what Will and Emma were doing? Their usual. Cuddling on the couch, wrapped in blankets whilst sipping hot chocolate and nibbling on cookies as they watched Criminal Minds. As childish as it sounds, It's one of Will's favourite friday night activites, besides the bit of afternoon delight in which they both enjoyed incredibly. Oh and this time, we're not talking about the dessert.

Sighing loudly as Emma cuddled in closer to her boyfriend of 12 months. She could feel herself drifting off to sleep, and Will was already asleep, pretty much.

"Will.." The redhead mumbled in his chest. "E-aaa, Yee?" He only replied with a few vague vowel sounds, which made no actual sense whatsoever.

"We need to go to bed." She suggested, playing with the edge of the cushion she had in her lap. "To do what?" Will smirked, yawning. "To sleep, General Schuester. If we did anything else, I'm pretty sure we'd both be asleep." Emma chuckled, swatting his arm playfully. "Aww, you're no fun." He teased, fake pouting.

With that, the doorbell went off throughout the apartment and they both groaned. "What on earth would someone want at this time?" They both whispered in unsion.

Emma wandered slowly to the frontdoor and opened it, revealling a tall blonde girl, blue eyes, she was clad in a pair of denim blue skinny jeans and a pink sweater which had a floral print on it. She resembled Will, and had the cold blue eyes of... Terri. Oh no.

"Um, Hello. How may I.. um.. help you?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows as she gave the girl another glance.

"Yes, I was wondering if this is the Schuester residence?" The girl replied, sweetly.

"It is."

"And are you his wife?"

"Girlfriend. And you are?"

"Chloe Schuester. I was wondering if I could speak to him?"

Emma immediatley ran over to Will, her expression confused. "There's some girl called Chloe Schuester whose here. She wants to see you."

Will shot up, he knew exactly who Emma was talking about. He muttered something and walked towards the door.

As he stood there, looking at the girl. My god, she looked so much like him, and Terri.

"Hi..Mr Schuester.." The girl whispered, stepping inside.

"How did you find me?" He muttered, he never knew this day would come. And to be honest, he was so happy.

"I went to the adoption agency, they gave me all the information I needed.. Are you my dad?" She said, the last part of the question almost a whisper.

Will nodded, looking down at his lap. "This is such a great night for me, to have finally met you. But I'm not sure how Emma... My girlfriend will react.."

"Is she my real mom?" Chloe asked, tilting her head as her golden locks spilled across her face.

He shook his head. "She doesn't even know this part in my past."

Chloe nodded. "Do you have any contact with my biological mom?"

"Kind of. She moved to Miami over a year ago. She's my ex-wife. I could find a contact number of hers for you, if you wish."

Chloe smiled gratefully. "That would be amazing, Mr Schue." Will shook his head, chuckling slightly. "You can call me Will.. Or dad. Whichever one you feel more comfortable calling me."  
>Chloe grinned. "Dad, it is."<p>

A few moments later, Emma emerged from the bedroom and she had heard everything. She was shocked, hurt and confused as to why Will didn't tell her that he had a daughter.

"So, Chloe do you need a place to stay?" He asked, not knowing what to do, he thought it'd be kind to let his DAUGHTER stay the night or as long as she needed. "Um, it's fine. I'm staying at my adoptive mom's sister's house, who conveiniently lives her in lima." She explained, picking up her tote bag and putting it in her lap. "I best be off, it's late. Could I drop by tomorrow so you can tell me more about.. uh, everything?" She asked, nervously.

Will nodded, smiling. "Sounds great. I can't wait to see you again. Night Chloe." He beamed, walking her to the door and seeing her off.

With that, Will walked towards the bedroom, finding an annoyed Emma standing at the door, her arms crossed against her chest tightly. "Daughter? Why didn't you tell me you have a /daughter/?" She exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air.  
>"Let's get into bed, and I'll explain the rest to you then. Okay?" Will said calmly, trying to make her relax.<p>

Emma wandered into the bedroom, already in her PJ's, she climbed into the king-sized bed, and rested her head on her pillow, waiting for Will to join her.

Once Will was in bed, he say up, leaning on his softest pillow. "It started out when Terri and I were 16, we'd been together for 3 months and Terri finally let us go all the way. It was great. Up until 2 months later, when Terri approached me, telling me that she was pregnant with my child. I was shocked and scared, like any 16 year old future father would be. She went along with the pregnancy. Even though it was Terri, she knew it was wrong to have an abortion. One october afternoon at school, Terri's water broke and she gave birth to Chloe. We put her up for adoption because we were too young to raise a baby. It is very much a Finn/Quinn tale, besides the cheating and stuff." He mumbled shifting  
>uncomfortably in the bed.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me, Will? We're a team, remember?" Emma asked, taking hold of his hand and squeezing it.

"I tried to forget it. And the reason Terri and I could never have a child together after we were married was because it turned out that having Chloe was a miracle because of genetics." He whispered, becoming ashamed. All of this was stil washing over him and he had to get used to the fact that his daughter found him, which was a good thing. But it was oh-so-terrifying.

"So, she's 16?" Emma wondered, laying back down. Will nodded. "We can make this work." Emma stated, her voice calm and reassuring. She wanted to make it easier for him, even though she was hurt by the secret. But guess what? Emma's got a secret too. Will she tell? Well, you'll find out soon enough.

A/N: Heyyyy bbys! I know I haven't written a fic in ages, but I decided that it's time I should get back into writing. Sorry if it's really rushed and not very good, but I typed it at school today on my phone. There will be more chapters coming soon! Reviews are like crack to me. I appreciate all your opinions.


End file.
